


Крыса

by Enco_de_Krev



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Children, Don't copy to another site, Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene, Siblings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enco_de_Krev/pseuds/Enco_de_Krev
Summary: У Дика под кроватью завелся страшный монстр.
Kudos: 2





	Крыса

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ 2015 для команды ОЭ

Под его кроватью кто-то жил. 

Дик знал это наверняка. Уже не раз и не два он просыпался посреди ночи, чтобы попить, но не смел высунуть из-под одеяла даже палец, боясь, что жуткое зубастое чудовище, шуршащее внизу, тут же отцапает ему всю руку. Дик лежал, стараясь дышать как можно тише, и мечтал, чтобы поскорее наступило утро, но сон всегда приходил прежде рассвета. 

Другой мальчик на его месте уже давно бы сдался и попросил слугу оставлять на ночь зажженную свечу. Или рассказал бы обо всем родителям. Но Дик был не из таких. Он будущий рыцарь! А рыцари не спят со светом и не жалуются. Они бросают вызов своим страхам. 

Дик решил именно так и поступить. Однажды вечером, когда Тэдди только-только ушел, пожелав приятных сновидений, Дик свесился с кровати и торопливо проговорил в пыльную темноту: 

— Эр чудовище, по правилам чести я вас предупреждаю. Если через неделю вы не уйдете отсюда, я вызову вас на поединок! 

И быстро залез под одеяло с головой. Чуть погодя, когда сердце перестало выпрыгивать из груди, Дик убрал одеяло с одного уха, чтобы послушать ответ, но в комнате было тихо. 

«Наверное, испугалось», — обрадованно подумал Дик и уснул со спокойной душой. А проснувшись, услышал ставшие уже привычными шорохи и царапанье когтей по каменному полу. Похоже, монстр обосновался в его комнате надолго и уходить не спешил. 

На следующую ночь тревожные звуки повторились. И через ночь — тоже. В конце концов, вышел назначенный срок, и Дик задумался, как ему сдержать слово. 

Перво-наперво, нужно было понять, как чудовище прячется в таком тесном пространстве, умудряясь никому не попасться на глаза. С этой целью Дик задрал покрывало, лег на пол и опасливо заглянул под кровать. Он ожидал увидеть там логово, где монстр мог бы скрываться от взрослых. Например, дыру в полу или стене. Но ничего такого Дик не нашел. Тогда он засунул под кровать голову и тихонько позвал: 

— Эр чудовище? Вы здесь? 

Ответом ему была тишина. Вдруг у дальней ножки Дик заметил что-то круглое и черное. Он вздрогнул. Немного подождав — не начнет ли оно шевелиться? — Дик медленно пополз вперед, пока не уперся в деревянную перекладину с противоположной стороны. Черным предметом оказалась глиняная чашка, которую он потерял больше месяца назад. Наверное, она упала со стола и закатилась аж туда. Обтирая шершавый бок от накопившейся пыли, Дик чувствовал себя одураченным. Монстра нет, норы его тоже нет и даже собственная чашка притворилась не пойми кем! 

Чьи-то цепкие пальцы схватили Дика за лодыжку. Он завопил, дернулся, пребольно ушибшись о доски, и отчаянно засучил ногами, желая вырваться любой ценой. Хватка на его ноге тут же разжалась, и сверху послышалось обидное хихиканье. 

— Айри! — возмущенно крикнул Дик, вылезая на свет. — Зачем ты это сделала?! 

При виде него сестра так и покатилась со смеху. Лицо ее порозовело, а из-под кружевной сетки выбилась коротенькая прядь. 

— Ничего смешного. — Дик надулся и принялся отряхивать одежду от пыли и паутины. Еще и перед этой малявкой выставил себя на посмешище! 

— Ты так запищал, — с трудом проговорила та сквозь смех. — Я просто не могу. Пи-и-и-и-и-и-и! Прямо как Дейзи, когда я ей сказала, что у нее гусеница по голове ползает. 

— Между прочим, я искал чудовище! — выпалил Дик, чтобы восстановить в глазах сестры свой пошатнувшийся авторитет. 

— Какое такое чудовище? — Айри тут же перестала хихикать и посмотрела на него с нескрываемым любопытством. 

— Девчонкам о нем говорить не полагается, — отбрил ее Дик. А вот пусть знает, как над ним потешаться! 

— Дикон, ну скажи, ну пожалуйста, — заканючила она. 

— Нет, и даже не проси, — повторил он. — Ни за что не расскажу. 

— Гадкий брат! — разозлилась Айри. — Зачем только ты родился раньше меня! Будь я старше, я бы тебя живо поколотила! И посадила бы в темный сундук с молью! 

Она двинулась на него, сжимая кулачки. Дик выставил ладони перед собой, чтобы при первом же замахе поймать ее запястья. Поняв, что все ее атаки заранее обречены на провал, Айри опустила руки, скорчила просительную гримаску и повторила: 

— Ну Дикон! 

— Хорошо, — смягчился он. — Слушай, — и пересказал ей свои приключения. 

— Ух ты, — восхищенно выдохнула Айри, когда он упомянул о поединке. — Ты что же, будешь драться с ним на мечах? 

— Не знаю, — с сомнением протянул Дик. — А что, если чудовище откусит мне руку? Я тогда не смогу стать рыцарем. 

— Можно и не становиться рыцарем, — важно проговорила Айри. 

Как будто она в этом что-то смыслила! 

— Что ты говоришь? — Дик посмотрел на сестру с удивлением. — Это только если ты девчонка, тогда можно не быть рыцарем. А если мальчик, то без шпор никак. 

Айри промолчала. 

— Я, наверное, возьму в оружейной какой-нибудь меч подлиннее, чтобы чудовище точно не достало до руки, — решил Дик. 

— Ой, а я совсем забыла, — потупилась Айри. — Меня ведь отец Маттео попросил позвать тебя на гальтарский. 

Дик вздохнул. 

— Сходим после урока? — предложила сестра. 

— Ладно, — согласился Дик. — Так и сделаем. 

***

С трудом досидев до конца скучной грамматики, Дик и Айри сорвались с места сразу же после финального «Мэратон», которым отец Маттео закончил молитву «Даруй мне, Создатель, ясность ума». Они пронеслись по коридорам двумя маленькими смерчами, взметая за собой старые гобелены и распугивая слуг на своем пути. Две пары подкованных каблучков простучали по лестнице. Дик и Айри пробежали по длинной галерее и уперлись в закрытую дверь. 

Дик обхватил круглую ручку, которая была вровень с его носом, и что есть силы потянул на себя. Внушительные створки из мореного дуба даже не дрогнули. Тогда Айри положила свои ладони поверх его, и они принялись дергать за ручку вместе, толкаясь плечами и наступая друг другу на ноги. Но это тоже не принесло никаких результатов. 

— Нужно идти к капитану Руту, — сказал Дик, устало привалившись к двери. — Только вот как я при нем вынесу меч? 

— Я его отвлеку, — ответила Айри. 

Он не успел ничего возразить, потому что она стремглав унеслась прочь. Встав на цыпочки, Дик выглянул в узкую бойницу, походил туда-сюда по коридору и почти уже заскучал, но тут за углом послышались шаги и голоса. Первой показалась Айри. Она ступала с жутко важным видом, как будто и не малявка вовсе, а настоящая взрослая дама. Следом за ней шел капитан Рут, позвякивая ключами от оружейной. 

Айри продолжала свое: 

— Он мне рассказал, и теперь я ужасно хочу посмотреть! 

А капитан Рут ей отвечал: 

— Конечно-конечно, маленькая эрэа. 

Таким образом они достигли двери. Капитан Рут выбрал один ключ из связки, вставил его в замочную скважину и дважды повернул. Внутри механизма что-то щелкнуло. Капитан Рут потянул за ручку, и с тихим скрипом створки разошлись в стороны. 

Оружейная была огромной, раз в десять больше, чем собственная комната Дика. На грубых каменных стенах не было гобеленов и картин, только бесконечные копья, алебарды, мечи и арбалеты. У дальней стены стояли почерневшие от времени пушки, которые повелел снять с бастионов еще герцог Эдвард, живший почти сто лет назад. Дик разочарованно вздохнул. Похоже, из их задумки ничего не выйдет. Все мечи висели на одинаковой высоте. Дик еще мог бы снять с креплений какой-то из огромных двуручников, подтолкнув его вверх за кончик острия. Но незаметно вынести, да хотя бы просто взмахнуть громадиной, которая в длину выше его самого, у Дика точно не получится. Те же, которые были ему по силам, висели слишком высоко. 

— Неужели это те самые доспехи герцога Льюиса? — Айри благоговейно дотронулась до кованого панциря со страшной вмятиной на груди. Интересно, что она наплела капитану Руту? 

— Верно, маленькая эрэа, — старый вояка прислонился к стене рядом с ней. — Герцог Льюис погиб во время Двадцатилетней войны. Он был настоящим героем, храбро сражался с дриксами... 

— А что это там нарисовано? — Айри запрыгала на одной ножке, стараясь заглянуть повыше. 

— Погодите, сейчас я вам сниму, — капитан Рут потянулся, чтобы поднять шлем с латного воротника, но Айри как раз в этот момент подпрыгнула еще раз. Ее поджатая нога зацепилась за железный сапог, сестричка неловко всплеснула руками, и со страшным грохотом доспехи обрушились на пол, погребя ее под собой. 

Дик испуганно ахнул. Он хотел было броситься ей на помощь, но потом вспомнил, что Айри ведь обещала отвлечь капитана Рута. Может быть, именно это она сейчас и делает? Тогда Дику нельзя медлить, иначе все ее старания пропадут зря! Но как же быть? Какой меч ему взять? 

— Ай-ай-ай!!! 

— Маленькая эрэа! Как же вы так неосторожно? Не дергайтесь, сейчас я живо вас освобожу! 

— Ай-ай! Больно! Ой! Моя нога! 

— Потерпите одну минутку! 

Взгляд Дика бездумно заметался по развешанному оружию и остановился на приземистом столе с мушкетами и пистолями. Он схватил крайнюю аркебузу, не особенно понимая, что будет делать с ней дальше, и молнией выбежал из оружейной. Соблюдать тишину было необязательно, Айри причитала так громко, что это, наверное, слышала половина замка. Дик засунул свою добычу в первую же бойницу и вернулся назад как раз вовремя, чтобы подать руку вызволенной из-под доспехов сестре. 

— Ты не ушиблась? 

— Пустяки, — ответила она, потирая коленку сквозь платье. 

— И все ж таки давайте я провожу вас к лекарю, — озабоченно сказал капитан Рут. 

— А как же все это? — Айри указала на следы учиненного разгрома. 

— Не беспокойтесь, маленькая эрэа. Мы с Недом здесь приберемся, а заодно все поначищаем. Давно уже пора, вон как железо-то потемнело. 

Мэтр Линкби, их домашний лекарь, вполне мог отправить Айри на целый день в постель, лишив всех возможных развлечений. Потому неудивительно, что сестренка хотела под любым предлогом увильнуть от визита к нему. Айри пихнула Дика локтем в бок, и он предложил: 

— Я сам провожу. 

***

Затаившись в ближайшей нише, они выждали, пока капитан Рут уйдет за своим помощником. Стоило ему только скрыться за поворотом, как Дик шустро забрал из бойницы аркебузу и вернулся к сестре. Вместе они завернули оружие в передник Айри и, точно заправские лазутчики, направились в комнату Дика. Айри шла впереди. Она выглядывала из-за углов, осматривала лестницы и, если путь был свободен, подавала специальный знак щелчком пальцев. В конце концов они короткими перебежками добрались до цели, и теперь сидели на кровати Дика, изучая добытый трофей. 

— А ты знаешь, как ее заряжать? — Айри задумчиво царапнула тусклый ствол украденной аркебузы. 

— Для этого нужен порох и пули, — Дик заглянул в пустое дуло. 

— А где мы их возьмем? — спросила Айри. 

— Порох хранится в подвале... И пули там же, если я правильно помню... — Дик уперся локтями в колени, качнувшись из стороны в сторону. — Айри, мне кажется, это будет нечестно. 

— Что нечестно? — сестра недоуменно вскинула брови. 

— Рыцари не стреляют в поединках, — объяснил Дик. 

— А с чего ты взял, что твое чудовище — рыцарь и с ним нужно обращаться по-рыцарски? — спросила Айри. 

— Не знаю, — Дик потер лоб. — Я же не могу спросить! А вдруг я случайно поступлю с ним неправильно? 

— Я видела чудовищ на картинках в книге, и там они были похожи на разных зверей, — принялась рассуждать Айри. — Когда люди охотятся на зверей, они ведь стреляют? 

— Да, — подтвердил Дик. 

— И когда опасные звери приходят в жилище людей, люди тоже стреляют? — продолжила Айри. 

— Да, — снова подтвердил Дик. 

— Значит, и нам можно стрелять, — подытожила она. 

— Верно. — Доводы сестры развеяли его сомнения. — Тогда идем за порохом? 

Айри кивнула. Они спрятали аркебузу на дне сундука со старой одеждой и побежали на кухню. Способ попасть в подвал для них был всего один, но зато безотказный. И они оба подумали о нем, не сговариваясь. 

— Марта! — выкрикнула Айри, вбегая на кухню. 

Дородная повариха повернулась от очага, на котором к ужину поджаривалась утка. 

— Что, эрэа Айрис? 

— Марта, мы хотим яблок! — опередил сестру Дик. 

— Ох, дети, а у меня и нет ничего, — засуетилась повариха. — Погодите-ка. Дейзи! 

Молочная сестра Дика подняла голову от морковки, с которой до того сосредоточенно соскребала кожуру. 

— Дейзи, сходи открой и посвети, — внушительных размеров ключ пролетел через полкухни и, если бы девочка не схватила его на лету, стукнул бы ее по лбу. 

Они втроем пошли по темному коридору между обширными кладовыми для зерна. Возле спуска Дейзи зажгла масляную лампу, подняла крышку люка, и они по очереди спустились по скрипучим ступеням. В подвале было зябко. Пахло копченостями и капустой, каждый звук гулко отражался от облицованных камнем стен и низкого потолка. Из крохотного зальчика, куда вела шаткая деревянная лестница, лучами ответвлялись переходы к другим помещениям. Было здесь и два тайных хода, оканчивавшихся среди холмов в противоположных краях ближней рощицы. 

Дик припомнил, куда именно поворачивал отец, когда они с капитаном Рутом проверяли имеющиеся запасы пороха, и шагнул в правый переход. 

— Куда вы, эр Ричард? — растерянно пискнула Дейзи. — Яблоки в другой стороне. 

— Иди сюда. — Дик остановился на пороге порохового склада. Когда Айри и Дейзи приблизились, он приказал: — Стойте здесь, внутрь не заходите. 

Дейзи подняла лампу повыше, и Дик пошел между рядов опечатанных воском бочек. Где же этот бочонок, откуда брали порох для пистолей? Дик уперся взглядом в глухую стену и посмотрел вниз. Вот и он! Дик присел перед полупустой емкостью, расстелил на откинутой крышке платок и специальной лопаткой отсыпал себе самую малость. Немного подумав, он добавил еще столько же, завязал платок узлом и вернул все по местам. 

— Эр Ричард, — боязливо прошептала Дейзи. — Нам строго-настрого запрещают сюда ходить. Говорят, иначе взлетим на воздух. 

Ей ответила Айри: 

— Как это? 

— Не знаю, — вздохнула Дейзи, от чего огонек лампы затрепетал. — Но эр герцог так сказал. Слово в слово. 

Айри озадаченно примолкла. 

— Опять какие-то взрослые тайны, — в конце концов решила она. 

Тем временем Дик зачерпнул полную пригоршню разнокалиберных свинцовых шариков из стоявшего тут же ящика и встал на ноги. 

— Может быть, давайте уйдем? — робко предложила Дейзи. 

Вечно эти девчонки! Всего боятся! 

— Уже уходим, — успокоил ее Дик. 

***

Едва за Тэдди затворилась дверь, Дик подпрыгнул на кровати так, словно все его суставы были сделаны из маленьких пружинок. Его буквально распирало от грядущего приключения. Если бы в комнате оставался свет, Дик бы точно не выдержал и принялся нетерпеливо ходить из угла в угол. Но в потемках можно было легко споткнуться о край ковра или ссадить колено о некстати подвернувшуюся мебель, чего Дику совсем не хотелось. 

Он прислушался. Под кроватью было тихо. Через некоторое время дверь бесшумно приоткрылась, и в узкую щелку протиснулась Айри. В одной руке сестра несла зажженную свечу, а другой, сложенной ковшиком, прикрывала огонек от случайных взглядов. 

— Ну что? — спросила она. 

— Сидит тихо, — отчитался Дик и, похлопав ладонью по постели рядом с собой, сказал: — Залезай. 

Айри оставила свечу на столе и с ногами взобралась на кровать. Она без лишних церемоний уселась на подушку Дика, и он возмущенно отпихнул ее прочь. Айри самодовольно хихикнула, как будто только того и добивалась, и с удобством разлеглась на постели. 

— Сколько можно дразниться?! — насупился Дик. 

— Ну Ди-и-икон, не будь таким скучным, — протянула она. 

Дик обиженно сполз на пол, сделав вид, что у него вдруг нашлось какое-то неотложное дело. Хотя, по правде говоря, никаких дел и в помине не было. Дик встал посреди комнаты, чувствуя себя еще глупее, чем после утреннего конфуза, но тут ему в голову пришла спасительная мысль: аркебуза ведь еще не заряжена! 

Дик быстро откопал ее в сундуке среди тряпья и перенес на кровать. Под сосредоточенным взглядом Айри он установил оружие дулом вверх и достал из-под подушки платок с порохом. Развязав узелок, Дик ссыпал неприятно пахнущую смесь в ствол аркебузы, затем нашарил в ящике стола заготовленный днем лист бумаги, сложил его вчетверо и обернул им подошедшую по размеру пулю. Получившийся сверток плотно вошел в дуло. Дик протолкнул его на длину пальцев, но ниже пуля спускаться не пожелала. Нужен был шомпол, а вот как раз о нем-то Дик и забыл. Он принялся судорожно соображать, чем можно заменить это приспособление. Что-то тонкое, длинное и твердое... Что же это может быть? 

— Уже все? Можно стрелять? — подала голос Айри. 

— Нет, нужна какая-то штука, чтобы протолкнуть пулю до конца, — поделился проблемой Дик. — У тебя случайно нет ничего на примете? 

Айри уткнулась подбородком в сложенные ладони. 

— У меня есть прутик от скворцовой клетки. Отломанный. 

— Неси скорей! 

Айри живо сбегала в свою комнату и уже через минуту протягивала ему тоненький стальной стержень. Дик попробовал его согнуть, но у него ничего не получилось. Неплохо! Дик упер прутик в застрявшую пулю и осторожно надавил. К его бесконечной радости, та медленно поползла вниз. Дотолкав ее до упора, Дик с независимым видом уселся на край кровати, положил аркебузу себе на колени и принялся терпеливо поджидать, пока чудовище зашуршит в своем логове. 

Первый шорох послышался почти сразу. Айри подскочила на месте и прижалась к стене, настороженно глядя на пол. Дик зажег фитиль от свечи и свесился вниз. Он до жути боялся, что сейчас его схватит за лицо или за руку чья-то когтистая лапа, но рядом с Айри показывать свой страх было нельзя. В конце концов, Дику ведь положено ее защищать! 

Собравшись с духом, он сказал для очистки совести: 

— Эр чудовище, если вы вдруг рыцарь, то я вас предупреждаю. Уходите, или я выстрелю! 

Дик немного подождал, но шуршание не прекратилось. Тогда он направил дуло под кровать и нажал на рычаг. 

Прогремевший выстрел оглушил его. Дику доводилось стрелять и раньше, но на открытом воздухе звук никогда не был таким громким. Ударная волна опрокинула Дика назад, так что затылком он врезался в подбородок Айри, неведомо как очутившейся за его спиной. Выпущенная из рук аркебуза с лязгом упала на пол и откатилась в сторону. 

— Что здесь произошло?! — в комнату ворвался насмерть перепуганный Тэдди. — Эр Ричард, эрэа Айрис, вы целы? 

В коридоре поднялся невообразимый гвалт. Все закричали, забегали, захлопали дверями. Никто не понимал, в чем дело, и отчего случился такой грохот. 

— Эр Ричард! Эрэа Айрис! — Тэдди заметался по комнате, зажигая все свечи подряд. 

Дик забарахтался, попытался встать, но как раз в этот момент Айри вздумалось спихнуть его с себя, и он снова потерял равновесие. 

— Дети! — на пороге появилась обеспокоенная матушка. — Что вы натворили?! Айрис, почему вы здесь? 

Она сразу же заметила тускло-серый бок аркебузы и чуть не задохнулась от негодования: 

— Стрелять?! Из пушки?! Дома?! Я завтра же напишу об этом вашему отцу! 

— Там было чудовище! — поспешил оправдаться Дик. 

Вдруг лицо матушки смягчилось. Она сгребла их в объятья и крепко прижала к груди. Раньше Дик не замечал за ней такого. Неужели ей тоже страшно? Дик успокаивающе погладил матушку по спине. 

— Где вы нашли чудовище, Ричард? — как-то устало спросила она. 

Дик указал под кровать. По знаку матушки Тэдди поставил свечку на пол и заглянул туда. Рука слуги исчезла под перекладиной, и Дик поморщился, слишком четко представив себе, как на ней смыкаются зубы монстра. Пошарив в темной глубине, Тэдди через минуту вытащил невредимую руку и продемонстрировал всем зажатый в ладони бледно-розовый хвостик. 

— Крыса, — объявил он. 

— Крыса?! — неверяще переспросила Айри. 

— Как видите, — подтвердила матушка. — Вот из-за кого вы подняли на уши весь замок. Завтра же пошлю за мышьяком!


End file.
